


Of Standing Straight and Feeling Better

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Josephine are trying to get their rough-around-the-edges Inquisitor polished for the Empress' ball.  Evelyn wants reassurance that Cullen is recovering well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Standing Straight and Feeling Better

“You slouch, Inquisitor.” Leliana commented flatly. “We must work on your posture and deportment.”

Evelyn instinctively stood straight at the accusation even though she knew Leliana was correct. Months spent in the field carrying a backpack and staff had ingrained a habit of rolling her shoulders forward - even when she wasn’t carrying anything. “I know, Leliana, but you can’t expect me to walk around Skyhold like this.” Evelyn argued while gesturing at the stack of books balanced on her head.

Leliana cocked her head, folded her arms, and made no reply.

“You know that I could just cast a spell to make the books stay put - don’t you?” Evelyn protested taking the stack of books off her head.

“That would be inadvisable, Inquisitor.” Leliana said with finality. Evelyn sighed and dutifully replaced the books on her head. Struggling to keep the books in place, she slunk away muttering insults about “poncy fops” and “cheese-obsessed loons.”

Navigating the spiral staircase leading from the rookery while keeping the books aloft was tricky. Turning in research specimens at Helisma’s table presented it own challenge, and Evelyn found herself having to steady the stack with one hand as she inventoried the demon claws and red templar pauldrons she had gathered on her last excursion.

“Trying to start a new fashion trend, Lady Trevelyan?” Dorian teased. “Or is this a custom in southern Thedas - carrying one’s reading materials on your head? I doubt you will be able to absorb the books’ knowledge without reading them, but keep living the dream, snowflake.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Most of the time Dorian’s quips amused her, but today he was just being an ass. “Posture lessons.” she explained with a shrug that nearly toppled the books. 

“Ah, I see. More preparation for Halamshiral I gather. I have been charged with overseeing your hair and makeup. While you own the bare-faced mage next door look, I plan on something much more shocking for the Winter Palace. Imagine your hair cascading in ringlets with the sides pulled back to reveal your graceful, bejeweled neck. Your eyes dramatically outlined in kohl with plum eyeshadow. Just a hint of blush, and those precious lips the shade of a well-aged merlot. And we’ll have to do something about those eyebrows. Maybe some false eyelashes as yours are rather sparse.”

Evelyn backed away from Dorian as he expounded on the planned “improvements” to her face. If Dorian was her hair and makeup stylist, who was picking out her clothes? The door leading to Vivienne’s balcony opened, and the former first enchanter floated into the library holding a measuring tape. “My dear, there you are. I shall have to take some measurements for my tailor in Val Royeaux. Let me have a good look at you. Well, you are _fit_ at least. A good corset and some padding will make up for much...” Vivienne commented while looking at Evelyn’s chest.

_Bitch_. Evelyn thought. _Just because I don’t leave them hanging out of my clothes doesn’t mean I don’t have breasts._ Deciding to join Vivienne in giving backhanded compliments, Evelyn replied with a sweet smile, “Madame de Fer, I appreciate your assistance. You always look impeccable for a woman your age.”

Vivienne’s eyes flashed with rage while her face maintained a dignified mask. “Well, I hope that my tailor is able to locate some lovely silks for your gown. It would be a shame if all he could find was plaidweave. Once you’ve finished walking around with books on your head, please visit my room, so I can get your measurements.” The first enchanter glided away from Dorian and Evelyn triumphant.

Vivienne always managed to get the last word. Evelyn seethed, “One day I will take the first enchanter’s horned hennin and cram it...”

“Evelyn, you are going to immolate the library if you don’t calm down.” Dorian chided. “We received some lovely books by Genitivi the other day. It would be a shame to see them go up in flames. You could torch some of Varric’s serials if you wish.”

Evelyn closed her eyes and breathed out slowly through her nose. “I am flexible like a willow. I will bend and not break.”

“What are you going on about?” Dorian asked.

Evelyn opened her eyes. “Oh, I was just trying an elven meditation Solas taught me. It doesn’t seem to work for humans. I’ll talk with you later, Dorian. Have fun planning my makeover.” _Just kill me now._ she thought as she took the stairwell to the main floor. 

Removing the crown of books as she cut across Solas’ study, Evelyn heard a polite cough from above. Leliana was looking down from her perch in the rookery gesturing to her head. Evelyn relented and replaced the books before she took the door to the battlements. _Bloody spymaster..._

Cullen had an open door policy during daylight hours, so she didn’t bother to knock when she reached his office. Cullen was listening to reports from his lieutenants when he noticed Evelyn. He acknowledged her with a slight nod and a puzzled look. Once the reports were filed and the men dismissed, Cullen pointed to Evelyn’s head and asked, “What is that?’

Evelyn turned bright red as she grabbed the books off her head. She had forgotten they were there. “They are to help me remember to stand up straight. Leliana’s orders.”

Cullen looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Leliana and Josephine weren’t too pleased with your tight deadline for learning the Game. I agree with you, however. There are more important things to be doing than learning which fork to use at a banquet. Although I wouldn’t have minded your staying around Skyhold longer...” Cullen was flustered for a moment and then asked in his most commanding tone, “Is there anything you need?”

“According to Dorian and Vivienne, I need an extensive makeover.” she lamented.

“Really? I can’t imagine you needing any such thing. That is... uh.... I mean that you always look fine to me.” Cullen said sheepishly.

Evelyn blushed a bit. “I came to talk with you, and see how you were doing.” It was the truth. She had been worried about him since his withdrawal episode a few days before, but she hadn’t wanted to press him. She had needed some time to process everything it had dredged up for her as well.

He answered evenly. “I have to oversee some training exercises at the moment. Perhaps you could join me on the battlements after supper?”

Evelyn nodded then headed toward the door. “Inquisitor, you forgot your books.” Cullen called out playfully. Giving him a withering look, Evelyn put the stack on her head and made her way back to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day had gone more smoothly that Evelyn anticipated. Dance lessons had ended up being fun. The steps came to her much easier than Evelyn had expected, and Leliana admitted being impressed with how quickly Evelyn learned. Even Josephine’s presentation on the Council of Heralds had been entertaining thanks to Sera dropping tidbits gathered from her “friends.” Who would have guessed that inbreeding had resulted in one family having extra toes? Or that another noble had a penchant for hookers dressed up like clerics? Or that one of the Game’s most notorious players couldn’t sleep without a teddy bear?

She was to meet Bull, Varric, and Solas in the wine cellar that night for training on better masking her emotions. Iron Bull had convinced her advisors that he was best suited to lead those exercises because of his Ben-Hassrath experience. Knowing Qunari training methods could be brutal, Evelyn had been concerned about what Bull was planning and had questioned Varric. Varric put her mind at ease when he whispered to her conspiratorially that they would be playing Wicked Grace. He said their idea was that if she could learn to bluff the highly observant Bull and read the impassive Solas that she would be more than ready to face some drunken nobles. For his part, Varric aimed to teach her to say a whole lot without really disclosing anything. “This will be a master class in producing and detecting bullshit, Bright Eyes.” Varric said in his gravelly voice.

Finishing her supper, Evelyn made her way to meet Cullen. She had a good thirty minutes before Bull expected her for the “training session”. She quickly spotted Cullen on the battlements - his height and that ridiculous coat he wore made him stand out. Evelyn spent much more time than she would care to admit wondering how that mantle with its elaborate fabric folds came off and how many layers of armor and padding would need to peeled away to reach Cullen’s skin. Feeling a little flushed by those thoughts, Evelyn picked up her pace to reach the Commander. 

His back was turned to her as she approached, and she heard him let out a deep breath. “Feeling better?” she asked tentatively. It was obvious he had rehearsed what he wanted to say to her - eventually giving up the ruse and admitting that the whole thing sounded better in his head. The adorable way he got flustered and grabbed at the back of his neck when he spoke about personal matters charmed Evelyn. She loved Cullen’s dichotomy - how he was authoritative, demanding with his troops and hesitant, compliant with her. While his awkward advances endeared him to Evelyn, she knew she would be an absolute _goner_ if he ever approached her with the confidence and swagger he had in front of his men.

Reminding herself to listen to what Cullen was saying rather than just watch his lips move, Evelyn gathered that he was feeling much better and was glad that he had finally opened up to someone about his experiences in Fereldan and Kirkwall. Her heart ached when he said that he wasn’t proud of the man he had become in those years.

“For what it’s worth, I like the man you are now.” she said without hesitation.

“Even after...?” he asked. 

“I’m serious.” she said while reaching out to touch his arm when she really wanted to kiss him. But she didn’t know how he would react to that. What if he didn’t see her that way? 

And then he asked how she was doing. A part of her wanted to let down her guard and admit that she was terrified that she would fail. So many people were depending on her that it was overwhelming. She wanted to tell him about the recurrent nightmare where she found herself unable to move against Corypheus and his dragon - frozen by fear just like she had been that night at Ostwick. But she couldn’t tell anyone those things - least of all him. So she smiled and joked, “I’ll feel better when we put an end to Corypheus.”

“As will I.” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Inquisitor's poor posture is something that bothered me to the point that I had to headcanon an explanation for it. And don't even get me started on how a female Quizzy sits on the throne with her legs splayed. I thought she was raised in a Circle - not a barn.


End file.
